the little house wife
by candy girl 98
Summary: hiccup, takes care of all the house hold chores, men start to make fun of him for take on a " women's duty's" and some of men of the village, take upon themselves to teach hiccup more a about a " women's duty's" and treat him like one too.


hiccup did everything in the house, cooking to cleaning,laundry and so on,what was wrong with being able to take care of a house?.

sure hiccup was a boy but why did that matter?, someone needed to take care of the house, on one of these days he could hear some of the village men make fun of him for doing the laundry for the house near an empty river " i didn't know stoick had a daughter!" the man yelled with howling laughter " i bet he even cooks and clean, maybe even "performing" other jobs of a woman as well!" the other men laughed at the lewd joke that hiccup would take to sucking cock, but he kept scrubbing the clothes, he looked back at the men and glared " for your information I do cook, what's wrong with taking care of your home and your self, you fat slobs"

with a humph hiccup kept clean as he bends over to cleaning his father's tunic , his father had partied that night. when a painfull slap hit his ass making him turn around, one of man had slapped his ass making hiccup blush and seeing them hovering over him " maybe we should put the little bitch in his place?~" he could see the lust in there eyes, he was small and they had more of an advantage over him " we should teach him a lesson, and who would care what we do to useless ?~" he hated that name ' useless' he was grabbed and kept on his knees as the men fished of there cocks, they were above average and little bit thick but the smell was something else

did these men not wash or bath? it was awful, one had pressed his half hard cock to hiccups pouty plup lips with a disgusting smirk on his face looking at hiccups tearful and panicked looking face " n-no please!" and at that he shoved his length into the protesting mouth and by Valhalla did it feel good, the man held hiccups head and he fucked the boys mouth and throat, it was amazing to say the least " little slut as tight throat and an amazing mouth~" the man said looking at the emerald green eyes looking at him for mercy " I think we should break him in?~" I could hear one of his three attackers say, he shook his head and looked at them with a fearful look he knew he had on his face , the men laughed a bit suddenly the man's cock was all the way down his throat and hot salty liquid filled hiccups poor stomach, hiccup coughed as he cried " you're sick!" he felt a hot sting to his cheek and forced on to all fours, his pants pulled down and new cock shoved into mouth as the brown haired man from before was now behind him " quite slut, no one can hear you out here ~"

the man sucked on his finger, getting them good and wet before stucking his fingers in hiccup and would go deeper as the red headed man In his mouth was fucking his face not letting him catch his breath " look I think he likes it~" the man says making hiccup wimper as he shook his head again" mmmm I can see~" the man shoved more fingers into hiccup when he touched his prostate send waves of please over hiccup making him moan" found it~" the man kept touching the prostate making hiccup moan and whimper" see whore, feels good to be put in your place~" hiccup wanted to say something but couldn't , the the man shoved is cock into hiccups loosened hole " by the gods he's tight!~" the man all but moaned as fucked into hiccups prostate, he was starting to see stars as the other man with red hair came down his throat, leaving hiccup panting and mind swimming is lust " more please~" hiccup couldn't believe he said that as the third man with blonde hair filled his mouth and the red went behind him, a pain soon turned to pleasure as man had worked in the red head's cock, hiccup now had two cocks in him and they were hitting his prostate head on as he worked the blondes cock to focused on the pleasure

soon hot seed filled him from both end as he came to his own end his seed splitter'd the ground " no more please~" hiccup all but begged when the men pulled out and blonde and two men rotate again, he now felt the blonde fill him to brim as the two men waved their cocks at his face, hiccup lick and sucked on the cocks as the men moans and laugh " see I knew I was right about you lad, your a whore " hiccup wanted to says something but couldn't his mind was swimming and suddenly he can feel something in his brain break " mmm there so big ~" hiccup was kissing and sucking on there balls, the red head moaned" shit shark guts I think we broke the poor slut~?" the blonde only laughed grabbing hiccup by his auburn hair making hiccup moan more

shark guts smacked the boys ass as he fucked him senseless " dose it feel good to be broken in, dirty little whore~" hiccup could only nod when, a white hot gooie liquid hit his face and soon the blonde had cum in him making him over flow letting hiccup fall to ground panting, the brown haired man chuckled as they started to walk off leaving hiccup to catch his breath " we should do that a again 'useless' they laughed looking at broken boy on the ground, covered and filled with they're seed " they should call him hiccup the whore" " or hiccup the fuck toy" " maybe even hiccup the cocksucker" all three men made there jabs and left hiccup dazzyed and dizzed, his mind was clouded with lust and sinful desires, after awhile he cleaned up himself a bit and got back to cleaning the clothes

walking home was rough and tiring, his legs felt like jelly and his body felt like fire, it was still early enough to make dinner for his dad and take a nice hot bath, he knew his work take a bath at the bath house first before coming home, so he would eat and sleep while hiccup took a hot bath, he loved cooking and cleaning it was nice and calming in a way,hours had passed when his dad came stumbling in and he knew what would happen, he sat down and ate, talking about him to his face,to drunk to know " I s'er i's like I h'av a dat'er inst'ed of a son sum times..." he slurred but he could translate drunk stoick fluently _" I swear it's like a have __daughter __instead of a son some time" _he knew how his father felt and after he ate, he left for bed leaving hiccup to the bath house without his dad knowing what happened


End file.
